Paradise Broken
by Bluerain2BlueandVampricHayles
Summary: The Frat. law is gone. Roy and Riza are together. What could go wrong? ... Everything for a trick. Can Roy prove to Riza the true? Or will it all go up in smoke? And what will the gang do? How will it all work out, read and find out! ROYAI!
1. Writing

_**Paradise Broken**_

_**By: Bluerain2blue and VampricHayles**_

_**Chapter 1 Writing**_

A dark haired man read the letter that he had just received from a military officer.

"_Roy Mustang,_

_You are assigned to a secret mission. In this mission you will be following a new lead to find the killer scar. We have already assigned two other military officers to be with you. Do to this you may not bring any other military officers with you. You will be gone for 1 week. The officers you will be with will met you at the train stain at 6 in the morning and fill you in on more of the details then._

_Fuhrer Jin"_

He reread it and sighed. His girlfriend's birthday was in a week as well. He didn't want to miss that, he was going to take Riza to the theater but that had to be canceled. Dang, if he had been able to be the Fuhrer at the time he would have but with him being in the north he didn't get to even try. Roy picked up a pen and began to write a letter to her explaining everything to her. He sighed, and scribbled the words.

_"Riza,_

_I'm sorry, Riza, but I have to go away for a week, because of a secret mission. I hope to be back in time for your birthday, but we'll see..... I hope you're not mad, and if I'm not back in time, Happy Birthday!_

_Love,_

_Roy"_

He went outside to put the letter in the mailbox, unaware that somewhere, a few Homunculus were watching his every move.

"I have devised an amazing plan...." One growled.

"Like what, Envy....?" Another said smoothly.

"Can I eat him, Lust? Can I eat him?" The third replied, patting his blubbery stomach.

"No, Gluttony.... We have to wait and see if he leads us to the FullMetal boy." Lust said, slyly, glancing over at him.

"Awww..." He whined.

"Ehem!" Envy snapped, "I am going to keep his girlfriend from ever getting that letter, and when he leaves, I'm going to 'be' him, and play with her like a puppet...." Envy smirked evily.

"THEN can I eat him, Envy?" Gluttony asked, licking his upper lip.

"Shut up, Gluttony! And no you can't!" Envy said through his teeth all the while trying to hold his temper.

A man walked by the alley they were in, and looked at them strangely as the walked by. Lust noticed him, and sent her nails 'flying' at him and grabbed him by the chest when no one else was looking. He screamed, and Gluttony asked, yet again.

"Lust?... Can I eat him?"

"Go ahead Gluttony.... But wipe your mouth when your done..." Lust turned her head, obviously not wanting to see the grousome sight.

"He's a pig...." Envy mumbled, "He's going to ruin my plan....."

"Envy, I can handle him.... Just follow through with your plan...." Lust mumbled while Gluttony was still eating the poor man.

Envy, then, transformed into the man that Gluttony was now eating and walked out of the alley. He smirked, evilly, as he moved to get the letter that the state alchemist had just dropped off. 'This will be so much fun...' He thought to himself as he watched the black haired man walk back to his house.

---

Roy walked back inside and began to back his bags with all the clothes and other things he might need. He looked over at his bedside table and saw a picture of Riza at the office when she was asleep. He smiled and quickly packed it.

"Maybe I should call her..." He thought out load. "No, she's already asleep, she wouldn't want to be woke up."

He, then, moved his two bags to the front door and walked back to his room, flopping down on his bed. 'Guess that's it... Better get some sleep.' He thought as he fell asleep in his bed.

* * *

This purely fan made. I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. The owner is Hiromu Arakawa.

Author's Note: Okay so this time Bluerain is writing the note you guys. We both worked hard on this. We're both happy you guys read it and I hope you read more of it when more comes out! Please review and thank you!


	2. Wondering

_**Chapter 2 Wondering**_

A beautiful, blonde haired woman woke up the next day at 6 in the morning, and started to get ready for work. She put her hair into the usual bun with the tips of her silly hair sticking off the top of her head. She yawned and fixed herself a piece of toast, and fed her dog, Black Hayate.

"Sit. Shake. Other paw. Lay down. Good boy." She smiled. She patted his head, and then continued to get ready.

She checked her thermometer, and grimaced.

"19 degrees... " She muttered. She huffed out a large sight a few minutes later. _"I guess I'll be wearing two jackets today..." _She thought to herself.

She put on her jackets, grabbed her messenger bag, and then scratched Black Hayate behind the ears. She gestured towards him, and touched the door knob, signaling that she was ready to leave. He ran towards her and out the door, then waited for her. She closed the door, and locked it, then walked besid him, and put him in her car when they got outside.

---

She pulled up to Central headquarters, parked her car, and both her and Hayate hurried inside. She walked into the office with her black and white dog at her feet. She looked around the office and saw Havoc, Falman, Fuery, and Breda gathered around Havoc's desk. She cleared her throat causing all the guys to jump, turn around, and salut.

"At ease." She said with a small smile.

"Morning, Lieutenant Hawkeye." Fuery said with a bright smile. "And Black Hayate."

Hayate barked his answer.

Riza walked over to them, Hayate running over to see Fuery. "So, what are all of you doing?"

"Um... Nothing." Havoc replied, neverously.

"Oh, really?" She turns to Fuery. "Fuery?"

"Betting if you and the Colonel would come in to work today...." The smallest man said, patting Hayate's head.

"And who won?"

"No yet sir." Falman answered. "The Colonel hasn't come in yet."

"He hasn't?" Riza asked, confused.

"No sir." Breda replied. "I thought he'd be with you.""No... He told me last night he'd be here... and that we'd go out tonight..." She mummbled. "Where is he?"

"No one knows, Sir." Fuery stated, looking up at Hawkeye.

"Oh..." She mumbled, looking down at her feet.

"Maybe he's out with some girl?" Havoc replied trying to lighten the mood, but failed.

Riza looked up at him, looking upset.

"Havoc?! How could you say that?" Fuery shouted, taking Riza's side as she contemplated the possibilities of him actually cheating on her.

"I was kidding... Sorry..." Havoc said.

"He'd never cheat on you, Sir." Breda said. "Trust me."

"Yes. I suppose you're right." Riza sighed, looking a little relieved. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Where you going, Sir? If you don't mind me asking." Falman questioned.

"To the store." Riza replied. "Could you men watch Hayate for me, please?"

"Yes, Sir!" Fuery said back, and saluted. And with that, she left.

* * *

This purely fan made. I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. The owner is Hiromu Arakawa.

VampricHayles: Bluerain and I had quite a few writers' blocks but we helped each other out, and it was still fun! I hope you liked chapter 2!


	3. Cheater Cheater

_**Chapter 3 Cheater Cheater**_

Riza walked back out to her car without Hayate, having left him with Fuery. She, then, got in the large, black car, and drove down to the a block close to where she buys many of her groceries, and parked her car. _'Just need to buy some more coffee for the office before the rest of them notice and freak out... But while I'm here... I could get a sandwich at the diner Roy took me to for lunch last week.'_

She got out of here car and walked to the store lined street, everyone was in there winter coats she noticed as she walked past the many of the shops with fruit. She walked into the the grocery store, grabbed the instant coffee from the shelve, and took it to the grocer.

"Hello, Tim." She smiled at the older man that's hair was turning gray.

"Good to see you again Miss. Riza." Tim smiled at her a he rung her out.

"I told you before to just call me Riza."

"I know but isn't it more respectful." He nodded then said. "2.25"

"Yes." She replied, handing him the money. "Hey, you haven't seen Roy have you?"

"Your boyfriend?" Tim replied, thoughtfully, and handed her bag. "No, haven't seen him. Why?"

"Just wondering..."

"Is he missing?" Tim asked. "I could put his picture on the milk bottle if you want?"

"No need... But yes, he's missing." Riza replied. "But thanks, though, and bye."

She quickly grabbed her bag and left. She walked across the street and, in to a diner, after she put the instant coffee in her waited patiently to be seated, and when a car drove by, she noticed something gleaming in the corner of her eye. She turned her head, looking in the direction where the light was coming from. She looked at the full body of the man, and it was Roy. He was with another girl! Her facial expression changed completely, as her tear ducts started to fill up. She turned around immediately, as Roy looked over and noticed her, wiping her eye as she quickly strided out of the diner. Roy smirks as he see her leave.

---

Riza walked, or more like ran, to her car and got in the drivers side. She glanced back at the front window of the diner, only to see Roy with is arm around the woman's shoulders. She leaned her head on to the steering wheel, gently, and held back her tears that threatened to come forth. _'How could he?! He said he loved me... How... I love him! Why?!' She thought to herself. 'Calm down, don't cry, don't cry.'_

She regain her composer, slightly, and willed herself to drive away, back to the office. As she drove she her emotions didn't change much, she still felt like crying. She sighed as she parked her car in front of the headquarters. She, then, got out of the car and hurried back up to the office.

When she walked in the office, she was surprised to find all the men already hard at work and they looked up.

"What's wrong, Lieutenant?" Havoc asked, with his canner stick hanging out of his mouth like always.

"W-What do you mean?" She asked, trying to hide it.

"You look sad." Fuery replied and Hayate bark his agreement as he ran to his owner.

"I'm not sad." Riza said as she rubbed her eyes. "I just yawned."

"Okay." Fuery sighed. "Whatever you say, sir." Obviously, not falling for it.

Riza was about to say something else, when Roy walked in, carrying a half-empty bottle of beer, and laughed heartily. He still had his arm around the woman Riza had seen him with earlier at the diner. Riza looked over, slightly panicked, when she heard that ever so familiar laugh. She covered her mouth.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She said, scurrying past Roy and the woman, and into the bathroom down the hall. She locked the door as she began to tear up again. She put her back against the door and slowly slid down until her butt hit the floor. She put her face in her hands, and just started to sob when she heard an abrupt knock at the door.

"Are you okay, Lieutenant?" A voice said from beyond the door. It was Fuery. She unlocked the door when she stood up, wiped her face with a tissue, and opened the door.

"Yes, I'm fine, Fuery." She said as attempted a weak smile. Fuery knew what was going on, and out of nowhere, he reached forward, and consoled her with one arm. She started crying again. She heard a sudden yelling coming from the office.

---

"Mustang?! How could you cheat on Riza!? She deserves MUCH better than that!" Havoc screamed.

"And?" Roy replied, pulling the woman next to him closer.

Falman glared. "What's wrong with you, sir!"

"I don't know what you mean." Roy snapped back.

"You! And cheating on Riza!" Breda yelled.

"First off, it's none of your concern. Second, who's the comanding officer here!" Roy snapped again.

Falman continued to glare. "Well then, sir, it's inapropreate for you to come in drinking and with a woman who does not work here."

"So what? I'm only here to turn in my papers for a vacation." He replied, leave the woman to grab some papers off his desk and walked out of the room with the woman at his side.

---

Riza wiped her eyes as she regained her composer and Fuery put his arm down. She looked at him and tried to smile, failing.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"For what?" Fuery replied. "Crying? It wasn't your fault."

She shook her head but before she could reply Roy and the woman that was with him walked past and she saw him smirk then mouth 'Tonight.'. Riza didn't move until Roy was out of sight and then Fuery showed her back to the office where everyone tried to confort her, that is until she made everyone get back to work including herself.

* * *

This purely fan made. I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. The owner is Hiromu Arakawa.

Bluerain: Yes, interesting??? Maybe. I hope so and I know VampricHayles hopes to... Okay so I think.... Yeah.... Anyways! Please comment! And we hope you enjoyed!


	4. Blood and Tears

_**Chapter 4 Blood and Tears**_

The work day ended faster then Riza had anticipated. She was now getting ready to go out with Roy, even though he did supposedly cheat on her. Maybe, it was a joke? She reassured herself.

"Maybe he was just 'pulling my leg' and that maybe... Hopefully... the girl was one of his family members. " She thought out loud to herself.

She put on a skirt that went down to her ankles, and a black pair of shorts under that. 'Just in case...' She thought, and then put on a semi-frilly, button-up burnt orange shirt, and then put her military jacket over it.

"I'm not a girl for fashion... So I don't care if it doesn't match." She told Hayate, seeing as though he was staring at her. She, then, patted him on the head and left out the door.

---

She got out of her car at the small diner about a block from her house and walked in. The waiter saw her and walked over.

"Table for one, ma'am?" The waiter asked.

"No, I'm waiting for someone." She smiled at him. 'Hopefully.'

The waiter nodded and said. "This way then, ma'am." He, then, showed her to a table by a window in the front of the diner and left to get her some water after she was seated.

Riza looked out the window, somewhat longingly and sighed. _'The best question there is right now is... If he'll come... I don't know anymore...' _She thought to herself and the waiter brought her the water she asked for which she thanked him for. _'I'll wait for a bit... He's never been more a few minutes late...'_

After about 20 minutes she finally gave up and went home, defeated. She walked in her house and went to sit on the couch in her living room with Hayate next to her. She smiled sadly at him.

"He didn't come, boy." She whispered. "I guess it's really over... Did I do something? Huh, boy?"

Hayate whimpered, as if he knew exactly what she meant, and as if to say, "No." She heard a knock at the door, and she slid her .45 gun into her wondered who would visit her at 11 PM. She made her way to the door, with Hayate right behind her. She opened it, and saw Roy standing there with a bouquet of flowers.

He smiled and said, "Sorry I didn't show. A family problem occurred, and I didn't get a chance to tell you. So... I'm sorry."

He reached in his pocket and grabbed something without Riza noticing. He began to hand her the bouquet, and pointing the 'something' at her from behind it. He shot it at her, and it hit her in the arm. She screamed, causing her next door neighbor to call the military, seeing the entire occurrence. Riza grabbed her arm, and tried to grab her gun, but Roy swung his foot under her legs, knocking her over. The blood started flowing through fingers at that point. She finally managed to get her gun out of her jeans pocket, and shot a few times, purposely shooting right next to his head, because even though he did that to her, she still loved him. She started to loose consciousness after Roy kicked her in the head a few times, and stepped on her stomach.

The last thing she heard him say was, "Haha.... You're dying only three days before 'I' get home, and your birthday..." She lost consciousness completely when her subordinates, and the police arrived, but unfortunately, Roy escaped. Fuery walked into her house, or more like ran, to see her lying on the floor, covered in blood, and barely breathing. He called the hospital and the ambulance came. She was in the hospital for over three days, and the 'real' Roy came to visit her.

* * *

This purely fan made. I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. The owner is Hiromu Arakawa.

VampricHayles: . We had 'trouble' writing this one.. Poor Riza! Hope you Like it!


	5. Get Away

_**Chapter 5 Get Away**_

Riza was explain to Havoc and Fuery about what she remembered about the night before after the inncitent. She didn't remember much but she told them what she did remember, just that she was at home after Roy had stood her up at the diner and Roy showed up with flowers, trying to explain things when something sharp went through her arm, then Roy started to beat her when she had fallen to the ground. She knew that Roy had spoken to her as she was bleeding on the floor but she didn't know what he had said. She also asked them not to put in the report that it was Roy, even though they thought different they did as they were asked. Havoc, then, informed her that Hayate had a small cut on his arm and the hospital would let him come and say with her.

That all happened four days ago, Hayate was now at her side on the bed, sleeping next to her, and she laid back in the bed, petting her dog, when there was a knock on the door. She sat up and Hayate woke up to move his head on to her lap. She sighed thinking it was Havoc, Falman, or Fuery agian, Breda wouldn't come because he was afraid that now that Hayate was hurt he might go mad and kill him. _'I never did understand that man and his fear of dogs.'_

"Come in." She called.

The door opened reliving a tall, black haired man with a rose. "Riza?"

Her eyes widdened. "What are you doing here?" She hissed.

"What? Riza, I just hear you were in the hospital and wanted to see what happ..." He trailed off as she interupted.

"Yeah Right." She said, through her teeth, and looking away sharply. She turned her head, but then winced, and grabbed the side of it..

"What do you--?" Roy tried to ask before he was interrupted again.

"Like you don't know. Where's your new girlfriend?" She glared up at him, still a firm hold her throbbing head.

"That's the thing; I don't know." He pleaded. "Honestly...! I don't! Riza.. What happened? Wait..! What new girlfriend?!" He tried to give her the rose, but she swatted it out of his hand, and the thorns caused him to bleed a little.

"Like I just said," Riza grimaced, "Like you don't know." After that, Roy started to get upset.

"Well... I hope you feel better." He put the rose on her side table, and then made his way over to the door, and slammed it.

Riza fell back on to her hospital bed, keeping a hand on her head. Hayate moved closer to his master, as if trying to comfort her. _'Why did he come? ... Let alone with a rose and act like he cared.'_

There was, then, another knock on the door and it opened reviling Havoc, his cancer stick in his hand. He looked at her, walked in, and asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Riza replied, trying her best to smile, and moved her hand down. "Nothing."

"Your thinking about Roy, aren't you?"

Riza looked down. "I always do."

"You still love him, after all that?"

"Yes, but I'm really angry at him." She petted Hayate.

Hacoc sighed. "Alright. Well, the doctor said your clear to leave now. Get dressed and I'll take you home."

Riza smiled and got out of the bed. "Can I go back to work?"

"Yeah. You better thank me." Havoc replied. "I had to pull a lot of strings for this."

Riza nodded. "I know and thank you."

She grabbed her clothing and walked into the bathroom attached to the hospital room. When she came out of the bathroom, she put Hayate on a leash and they left the hopsital to the car that Havoc had waiting. Havoc drove them home and and asked if she'd rather stay at Gracia's which Riza turned down. She thanked him again and headed into her house with Hayate.

* * *

This purely fan made. I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. The owner is Hiromu Arakawa.

Bluerain: Yup... I had a very hard time with this one.... I don't even know if it's that good, well my parts. Aka-san's part is great but mine... Yeah, anyhow hope you all enjoyed. Please review!


	6. Work Sucks!

_**Chapter 6 Work Sucks!**_

The next day, Riza woke up, feeling unnecessarily sick, and started to get ready. When she was about to head out the door, she started coughing badly. She went back inside, and got a small jug of water, and took it with her. When she pulled up at Headquarters, she looked around, trying to find Roy's car. She did. She started to get tense, and somewhat panicky. She helped Hayate out of her car, grabbed her bag, and started a quick pace up to Central. Hayate was striding as quickly as his short legs could go to keep up with her.

Roy looked out the window of his office, and saw Riza coming. He came over to the door, and opened it for her, so she wouldn't have to dig her key out of her pocket. When she realized that he had come out, she quickly fixed her eyes on the cold, wet ground, and muttered a "Thank You" on the way in, since her was still holding it for her. Even though she was angry with him, she did still love him, and was respectful. She turned around to say something, but he was still holding the door, and another woman came in.

She teared up, and started to turn around, and he closed the door, locked it, and went over to her." What's wrong?" Roy asked, she turned around. "Are you crying?"

"No, sir." She replied, looking at him with cold, amber eyes, Hayate sitting at her beside her. "But we do need to get to the office, we both have work to do, sir." She, then, began to walk off toward the office with Hayate following.

Roy quickly followed. "Riza? Why do you keep calling me sir?"

She kept walking and replied. "You should know the answer to that, sir."

Roy looked at her confused and was about to replied when they arrived at the office. Riza opened the door and allowed Roy to go in first, as she was suppose to follow behind her commanding officer. Roy got to his desk, turned to her, and was about to reply but couldn't because Havoc, Fuery, and Falman. Each of them glared at Roy for a moment, then turned to Riza.

"How are you today, sir?" Fuery asked as he bent down to pet Riza's dog.

"I've been better." She replied with a slight smile. "Where's Breda?"

"He called in and said he was sick and couldn't come in." Falman told her.

Havoc reached in his pocket, took out a new pack of cigarettes, and glanced Roy for a moment with a glare. "You gonna be okay today?"

She nodded. "I'll be fine. Now everyone get to work."

"Yes, sir!" They all replied in unison and when to there desk.

Riza took her seat and began her work but stopped when she felt Roy staring at her. She turned slightly around to see him at his desk, just staring at her with the large stack of paperwork on his desk. She sighed inwardly.

"Get to work, sir." She replied with a glare, her only response was a nod, and then she turned around again.

Roy looked down at the paper in front of him that needed his signature. He glanced up at Riza again. _'What I do? Not only she's angry with me, everyone is...' _He thought to himself and sighed as he signed the paper in front of him. _'I never got to wish her a happy birthday when I came back... I wonder if I should now... Yeah, maybe it'll make up for whatever I did...'_ He smiled and continued his work.

---

Riza sighed and looked up at the clock. _'Fifteen more minutes until lunch.'_

Roy arose from his desk, and attempted to casually walk over to Riza's desk and lean on it, totally aware that three other sets of eyes were glaring at him as he did so. He was obviously nervous.

"Uh... Riza?" He asked, shakily.

"Yes?" She asked, impatiently, glaring up at him from her papers.

"I... Uh... Wanted to apologize that I hadn't made it back in time to wish you a Happy Birthday... Even though it's belated." He stated, sympathetically.

" Thank you..." _'Hadn't made it ba---?!' _Riza stuttered, and started to get really shaking, feeling like she would cry. "I thought you were with.... Ach.... Never mind..." Riza reassured him, uneasily, rubbing her eyes to make sure that no tears had escaped.

Havoc stood up. "That's enough. Come on, Lieutenant. Let's go eat lunch."

Riza stared at him when Fuery stood up as well. "Yeah, I could with you, sir. If that's alright."

Falman just stood up and nodded causing Riza to smile at them. "Alright." She stood up. "Excuse me, Colonel."

Roy moved out of the way and watched as Riza walked out of the room, leaving Hayate behind sleeping at her desk. Roy sighed, bent down to the dog, and petted his coat. "What did I do Hayate?" He asked and was about to continue when he spotted a medium sized cut on his side that had scabbed over. "What happened to you boy? Where'd you get a cut like this?" Hayate just whimpered slightly at him and when back to sleep.

Roy stood up straight and left the office. _'Might as well go to eat something.'_

---

Riza sighed as she walked into the office alone. She had finished eating first and figured she might as well head back, the guys were very nice but she'd rather hang out with Maria since it was her day off she couldn't. She looked around and noticed Roy wasn't there. _'Good.' _She thought and took off her blue military uniform jacket showing a white wrap around her arm that was stained slightly red.

She looked at it. "Great." She thought out loud.

She, then, reached down and picked up her purse, pulling out new bandages. She began to unwrapped her arm, throwing the old bandages in the trash can next to her, examined it, and warped it back up, making a note to clean it better once she got home. After that, she bent down next to Hayate and began to pet him when she heard someone come in the room. She turned and saw Roy standing there.

"Hayate has a cut on his side. What happened?" He asked.

She glared. "You know what happened."

"No I don't! What happened while I was chasing Scar that you hate me so much for?!" He shouted, Riza not believe what he was saying, looking over to her trash can. He spotted the bloody bandages in her trash can.

"What happened, Riza...?" He asked, starting to actually feel guilty. "Are those your bandages in the garbage can?"

"What's it to ya'?" Riza asked, gripping her arm. Roy started to walk towards her desk.

"Stay away from me." Riza growled.

That shocked Roy, but he still made his way over to her. She started to pull out her gun, unwillingly, but she did. He stopped for a second, and grimaced sadly, but he started to walk, again. He gripped her arm, and she squealed. He let go immediately, and apologized.

"Riza!! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He apologized, looking at her face. He, then, heard rapid footsteps running towards the office.

"Guess they heard her squeal..." He thought that quietly out loud, and sighed, knowing what was going to happen.

Havoc, Falman, and Fuery appeared in the doorway. Havoc ran towards Roy with his arm cocked back. He punched Roy in the stomach, and pinned him against the wall. While he was doing so, Roy tripped on Riza's almost-empty trash can, and almost fell on his butt, back totally against the wall.

"What did you do to Riza!?" Havoc hissed.

"I touched her arm, not knowing and-" Roy tried to explain, but was interrupted by Havoc punching him in the gut, making him spit up blood a tiny bit.

Riza's eye's widened when she saw Havoc hit him as Fuery and Falman quickly made their way over to her and she then said. "Havoc! Don't!"

Havoc turn toward her. "But he just hurt you! Again!"

Roy stood up. "Again?"

Havoc glared at him. "Yes again!"

Fuery looked at her. "Why do you care if he hits him?"

Riza looked down. "... He didn't mean to this time..."

"So what?! I've been itching to hit him for earlier!"

"I don't care! Don't hurt him anymore." She replied, trembling, and walked over to Roy. "You said something earlier... About not being here... Explain it to them... If it's true... But, sir, I would like permission to go home early."

Roy was confused by all of this but said. "Alright, Riza."

"Thank you." She turned to the others. "Please listen to what he says... There's something about it that... Please I know you guys can tell what's the truth and what's not."

Falman nodded. "As you ask."

She smiled at him, grabbed her purse, and walked toward the door, Hayate standing at her feet. Riza glanced back at Roy who still looked confused. _'I don't know if I should believe you, Roy...'_ She then turned and left the office to return home.

* * *

This purely fan made. I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. The owner is Hiromu Arakawa.

VampricHayles: Yay! Chapter 6. I think this is my favorite chapter of all, even though they all are awesome. I think Blue-Chan did an amazing job on her parts. (as always.)


	7. Just Cause

_**Chapter 7 Just Cause**_

Roy sighed once Riza shut the door behind her and looked over at everyone else in the room. They all glared at him, and Havoc looked as if he could pounce at any moment. Roy looked over at Riza's desk and went to sit down at his own. _'How do I talk to them if they alright think I'm guilty when I don't even know what for...'_

"What did she mean?" Fuery asked.

"Huh?" Roy said, surprised that he had spoken.

"What did she mean?" Fuery repeated, as he took off his glasses and began to clean them. "When she said you said you weren't even here?"

Roy was quiet for a moment and looked down at his hands on his desk. "I wasn't here. I don't even know what's going on... How she got hurt or anything like that."

"Liar!" Havoc yelled at him, his fist clenched.

Roy's head shot up. "I'm not lying!"

Falman, then, spoke up. "Then where were you?"

"Whatever he says it's going to be a lie and you know it." Havoc growled.

"Quiet. Let him answer the question." Fuery replied, putting his glasses back on. "She means a lot to all of us; she's almost like a little sister but we need to hear his side as well."

Falman nodded. "Nicely put. Now please answer, sir."

Roy nodded. "I was away on a mission all last week to follow a lead on Scar. I was told I couldn't take anyone with me, or I would of taken Riza. Since I would probably be gone on her birthday I wrote a letter to her and told her I'd have to cancel the plans we had for that day, and I sent it in the mail."

Falman then said. "She never got a letter."

Roy looked down. "Do you believe...?"

Fuery nods. "I do."

"I need more proof." Falman said.

Everyone looked at Havoc and he said. "I don't know."

"Fine." Roy sighed. "After work I'll show you the letter I got sending me on the mission but as for now, we need to get to work."

Everyone nodded and began their work. Roy stood up and grabbed the paperwork off of Riza's desk, putting it on his own and began to work.

---

Roy opened the door to his apartment and waited until the guys entered his house. Once they came in, Roy took the paper out of his suitcase, and showed it to them.

"... Seems pretty real to me..." Fuery said, scratching his head.

"Yeah, me too." Falman agreed, quietly.

"Pfft. How do we know you didn't just write it, Mustang?" Havoc growled.

"Excuse me, sir, but if he wrote it, he probably would've had it in his pocket, or somewhere other than his suitcase." Fuery stated.

"He does have a point, Lieutenant Havoc." Falman mumbled.

"No he doesn't! He can't prove anything!" Havoc growled angrily. He pushed Mustang down to the floor and started punching his stomach, and chest.

---

Riza sat at her table, thinking of what she should do.

"I should go over to Roy's and see what's happening, and if he's okay..." She thought out loud, but quietly. She started to get her jacket on, and headed over to the door.

"Come on, Hayate." She said, then quickly strided over to her nightstand and pulled out her .45.

_'Just in case.' _She thought to herself. Hayate followed her out the door, and she helped him into her car. On the way to Roy's house, she started to tear up, and had a short flashback of when they were little.

---

"I'm gonna catch you, Riza!" A ten year old Roy yelled, laughing.

"No you aren't, silly...!" A eight year old Riza responded, running down a large hill behind her house. Roy chased her down the hill, and into a little stream next to the hill.

"You're not gonna escape now, Riza!!" Roy shouted, splashing her.

"Hey!" Riza smiled and splashed him back. "Don't get me wet!"

"Yeah, right!" Roy yelled and splashed her again.

"Stop that!" They both heard a voice yell at them and turned to see Hawkeye-Sensei. "Get out of the stream right now!"

Roy and Riza quickly obeyed. They, then, exchanged glances and slowly walked up to him. Hawkeye-Sensei glared down at them.

"Roy, you're suppose to be studying." He scolded. "And Riza, you know better then to distract him from his work."

Riza bite her lip as her father spoke to her, Roy noticed and spoke up. "It's not her fault. She told me I should study. But I wanted to play. And she looked so bored not having much to do... So..."

Hawkeye-Sensei glared at him. "Roy, I told you after you were done you could play. But because you couldn't wait, I guess I'll have to give you more work."

"Yes, sir." Roy said, moving slightly in front of Riza.

"Fine." Hawkeye-Sensei turn and began walking back toward the house. "Come. Both of you."

They followed him, but Riza whispered to Roy. "Thank you... But you didn't have to do that."

"Yeah, I did." He whispered back.

"Why?"

"Because, I didn't want you to get in trouble and not be able to play with me later." Roy whispered, smiling. "Next time, I'll win. And then you'll be mine."

---

Riza pulled up in front of Roy's apartment, and wiped her eyes to make sure she hadn't started crying. _'I cry so much now... Dang it... I hate crying... even Roy knows that.' _She reached for the door handle but stopped when she thought about the flashback she had had while she was driving. _'I hope Roy hasn't changed from back then...'_

She, then, opened her car door, told Hayate to stay, shut the door once she was out, and then walked up to Roy's door. She knocked on it, not getting an answer but heard something break inside, and she turned the door knob. _'Unlocked?'_ She opened the door, while hearing Fuery yell, 'Stop it!'. Her eyes widened when she thought of what could be happening. _'Havoc!'_

Riza grabbed her gun from her holster, and ran into the bedroom. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Roy bleeding, with his back against the wall, and Fuery and Falman trying to hold Havoc back from hitting Roy again. Her eyes widened, and she ran forward and touched Roy's face, removed her hand, and saw a dark red, warm liquid running down her hand, and turned to Havoc. She glared at him with cold, amber eyes, as she wiped the blood off of her hand with a handkerchief that she pulled out of her pocket, afterward putting it back.

"That's what he gets, Riza! For cheating on you..." Havoc said, slightly smirking; also trying to get away from Fuery and Falman.

"He didn't..." Riza started, but was still unsure if Havoc was right or not, so she stopped, and didn't say anymore.

"Riza.." Roy started, she turned to him. "I swear... I didn't cheat on you.. I never would... I--" He tried to finish, but Havoc screamed, "That's it!" and broke free of Falman and Fuery's grasps, and punched Roy again, in the gut. Riza's eyes widened again, as she lifted her gun, and pointed it at Havoc, the tears finally starting to stream down her face.

"Lieutenant Havoc...? I won't shoot, if you back away..." She mumbled. Roy's eyes widened, because he didn't expect Riza to do that.

Havoc backed away. "But... Hawkeye?"

"But nothing!" She snapped at him, wiping her face with her free hand. "I told you not to hurt him. I told you to listen to what he had to say."

"But what he said is a lie!" Havoc yelled.

"It doesn't seem like one to me." Fuery said.

"Seems like the truth to me as well." Falman nodded.

"Why don't you think it's the truth?" Riza asked.

Havoc just looked away, with his head down, as Roy said, "I'm telling the truth, Riza."

Riza lowered her gun, putting it in it's holster, and squatted down in front of him. "What did you tell them?"

He told her everything he'd told them, then from his sitting position, pointed over at the table in the room. "The letter's over there. It's the real thing, honest."

Riza smiled sadly, glancing at Falman, who nodded, and she, then, took out the handkerchief and wiped the blood off his face. "I believe you, Roy." She mumbled as he reached up, and put his hand on hers; the one that had been wiping his face.

Riza gestured with her head, and mumbled, "Come here, guys. Please..?" Fuery and Falman rushed over, helping her get the half-unconscious Roy over to his bed. Riza noticed that Havoc was glaring at Roy, and after they had helped him into his bed, Riza went over to Havoc and yelled, "What's your problem? We proved Roy's innocence, and yet, you still are being a big as---" Riza was interrupted abruptly, when Roy said, "Calm down, Lieutenant."

"Yes Sir..." Riza saluted, kind of embarrassed, but turned to Havoc. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but grit her teeth, then turned and walked away.

Riza walked into Roy's living room ,one room away, and sat down roughly on his old couch. _'Roy didn't do it...' _She smiled to herself, but then frowned. _'If the evidence says Roy didn't, then who did...? And why can't Havoc just believe it...?' _She sighed, as she leaned back, and smiled remembering all the good times Roy and herself had had there cuddling in front of the fire place. She was pulling away from her memories when someone cleared their throat as they walked into the room and she looked over to see Havoc standing there.

"What?" She asked, coldly, and when he didn't say anything, she stated, "He didn't do it. I believe him..."

"Why? Because of a piece of paper?" Havoc replied, looking away.

"His eyes."

"What about them?"

"... I can just tell by them..." She said as she leaned back, closing her eyes again, and moved her right hand to her left arm where her bandage was.

"That doesn't make any sense!"

" 'Cause they were the same as when he told me he loved me!" She snapped at him.

Havoc looked down. "How can you have so much blind trust in him?"

Riza stood up. "Because... he's always been there for me... and I love him." She, then, began to walk to the front door.

Havoc looked up as Fuery and Falman walked into the room and Fuery asked. "Where are you going?"

"To get Hayate out of my car." She replied, opening the wood door and glared at Havoc. "I'm going to stay here tonight and watch after Roy. Havoc almost beat him to death." She said, slamming the door behind her, and causing everyone in the room to cringe.

After a few minutes, Riza returned to the house, letting Hayate run in and back into Roy's room. She sighed. "Everyone, out."

Fuery and Falman nodded and left. Havoc looked at her, and then down at the floor. She glared at him and he said,

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever." She replied.

"No. Really, I am." He looked at her, apologetically.

"Alright." She said and began walking back to Roy's room. "But get out."

"Okay." Havoc nodded and left, locking the door behind him.

Riza walked in Roy's room and was surprised to find him sitting up against his head board petting Hayate. He didn't seem to notice that she came in. She smiled at him and walked over to his bed.

"I thought I'd stay and make sure you're okay."

Roy looked up at her. "I don't mind. Here, you can sleep in the bed." He tried to get up, but fell back against the head board.

"It's okay, really." She put one of her hands on his face. "The couch is fine."

He frowned. "No, it's not."

She smiled. "It is. Now lay down." She helped him lay back down, but not without his stomach hurting.

"It's not. I don't want you to sleep on that couch."

"You've slept on it many times for me, so forget it." Riza smiled. "You should be comfortable. I'll leave Hayate with you." She then turned around and was about to leave when Roy grabbed her hand, causing her to turn towards him.

"You'll be uncomfortable, then." He said.

"That's alright. I've slept in worst ways, anyways." She replied.

"No. Stay here?" Roy asked.

Riza sighed. "...Tonight only, okay? And no funny stuff."

Roy smiled and moved over, and Hayate moved to the bottom of the bed. "Alright."

She got into the bed next to him and flipped over on her side to where she was facing Roy. He smirked at her, pulling her closer, keeping his arm around her, and kissed the top of her head. She smiled at him and cuddled closer. _'He never hurt me... So... Who did?... Tomorrow we'll see if we can find out... But for now... I just want to enjoy this.' _That was her last thought before she fell asleep in his arms, and him following shortly after her.

* * *

This purely fan made. I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. The owner is Hiromu Arakawa.

Bluerain: Okay! We had a bit of trouble writing this. It was fun though. And we had to give you something of Royai right? This is a Royai after all. So I hope you enjoyed the end pf this chapter very much! Sorry it took so long! And I know Aka-san and I thank you for still reading. We'll get right on the next chapter!


	8. A Fun Start!

_**Chapter 8 A Fun Start**_

"Where am I?" Riza asked, sitting up in bed and looking around the room.. "Roy's room?"

She stood up, walked into the living room, and saw Roy sitting on the couch. She smiled, going over to him, and sitting next to him.. She then asked,

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you looked so cute." He laughed. She blushed cutely, and cuddled closer to him. A few minutes passed in silence, and finally Roy broke the silence.

"You know, " Roy started, "You're so beautiful when you're..."

"When I'm what?" Riza asked, cocking her head to one side a little.

"Hurting!" Roy shouted as he grabbed her left arm tightly, and pulled, making it crack, and causing her to scream.

---

Riza shot up in bed, screaming. She grabbed her left arm, which was throbbing. Roy followed suit, but winced, and grabbed his stomach while doing so.

"What happened?! Are you okay?" He questioned, still gripping his stomach. She put her face into her left hand; her right still holding her wound.

"Just a bad dream..." She mumbled, wiping the cold sweat off her forehead with her hand.

"Oh? What happened in it? .. I mean... If you wanna talk about it..." He looked over to his clock, seeing it was 3:30 in the morning. She shook her head slightly.

"Okay, " He smiled. "Do you want me to get you a glass of water before we go back to bed? I mean, I'll be more than happy to." He asked, noticing that she was shaking a little.

"No thanks, " She replied, looking at him, and smiling,

"Let's just go back to bed.... Shall we?" She said, her mood swinging quickly.

He nodded, "We shall." He started laughing. They both laid back down, and Roy grabbed her again, pulling her closer to him. He kissed her forehead, sweetly, and she moved a little closer to him. She closed her eyes a little, and started drifting off to sleep, but she heard him say,

"You sure you're okay?" She nodded a little, before falling back into a deep sleep..

---

Riza stirred in her sleep when she felt eye upon her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Roy's onyx eyes staring back at her. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. She then glanced at the clock over on the wall by the closet. 7:15. Her eyes widened.

"Roy! Why didn't you wake me up! We're going to be late for work!" She yelled as she got up out of bed and cursed under her breath when she realized she hadn't brought any clothes with her.

Roy sighed and sat up. "Not even a good morning?"

"Roy, this is serious!"

Hayate woke up and walked up to the bed to Roy, who scratched behind his ears for him. "It's fine. We still have a hour."

"I didn't bring any clothes with me. It takes 15 minutes to just get to my house then it will take even longer to get to work." She glared at him.

"Why not just change into your uniform at work? You have an extra there right?"

"Yeah, but.."

"But nothing, just do that." Roy replied, got out of bed, and walked over to his closet.

"Fine." She replied with a sigh.

"Man.... I wish she hadn't seen the stupid clock..." Roy sighed, murmuring to himself. "Because then she wouldn't be in such a bad mood..."

Roy grabbed one of his uniforms and walked over to the bathroom door, but before heading in, he said, "I'll be done in a minute and we can head out."

Riza nodded and walked in to Roy's living room as she waited. She sat on his couch, staring at the fire place, and noticed a new picture on his mantle that she hadn't seen yet. She stood up, went over to it, and picked it up, looking closer at it. She smiled when she saw Roy in the picture with Elisia on his shoulders.

"Gracia gave that to me about 2 weeks ago." She heard a voice say. She turned toward it, with the picture still in hand, to see Roy. "I think she has a picture she wanted to give you too. I think it was of Elisia making you play dress up."

"Oh?" She laughed. "Is that so?"

"Yeah.." He smirked. "I think you were in a red dress that she found in Gracia's closet. It had a V neck and everything."

She blushed. "I-I didn't know she took a picture of that!"

Roy laughed. "You looked cute with your hair all messed up."

Riza blushed again, fixing her eyes on the floor. Roy smirked. "So... It's like..... 7:45 now..." He said, while checking the time on his pocket watch. Riza's head shot up quickly, but she grabbed it, wincing; her head obviously still sore from 'that' incident.

"Then.... Let's get a move on, Colonel." She muttered, holding the side of her head.

"You okay?" He asked, as he stepped forward.

"Yes, sir... But my head hurts." She looked up at him, seeing his worried expression. "Nothing major, Colonel."

"Okay...." He mumbled, topped off by a sigh of relief. "Let's go, then." He escorted Riza out the door, Black Hayate following. Roy opened his car door for Riza, making sure Black Hayate got into the back seat, and when she got in, he closed it for her. Roy, then, got into the driver's side, started the car, turning on the heat, and began his drive to Headquaters.

Riza glanced over at Roy as he concenterated on the stone pathed road in front of him. She smiled slightly as beat a rhythm out on the steering wheel as he drove. She moved closer to him on the long black leather seat, causing him to glance at her and smirk.

"We could have stayed home today... It would have been more fun." He said as he stopped hitting the wheel.

"The kind of fun your think of can wait." She laughed.

"What kind of fun would that be?" He replied, taking his right arm off the wheel and put it around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

She looked up at his face and smiled. "I think you know what I mean."

"Just for the recond, you're the one that thought of it." He smirks. "Lover."

Riza blushed and looked away. "You're one that suggested it."

He laughed as he pulled up into Headquaters parking lot.

"But you still thought about it."

"Yeah, but..." She grumbled, looking at the open seat farther away. "What you said..." She tried to bicker, but Roy 'won' just by hushing her, putting his finger on her lips. He looked at her, and smirked.

"I win."

She muttered something else, stepping out the passengers' car door, helping Hayate out of the back.

"Tsk, tsk." She heard him say, as he made his way over to her side of the car. "You're a sore loser." She narrowed her eyes playfully, smiling at the same time.

"No I'm not. You're just too practical.."

They made their way into the building with Hayate following close behind them.. The Secretary at the front door stopped them, to hand Roy his mail, not forgetting to flirt with him even though he ignored her. Riza quickly glared at the girl before following after Roy.

Roy and Riza walked into the office and saw Havoc, Falman, Fuery, and Breda all at their desks. The four men looked up as Roy and Riza entered the room, and stood to salute before Roy waved his hand in the air. Riza stared at Havoc, and saw he was glaring at Roy. She glared slightly at Jean, before walking over to her desk, and putting her messenger bag on the floor next to it. She sat down, and began browsing through some of the work that was placed on her desk.

"Sir?" She asked, holding a particular paper in her hand, "This needs your approval."

"Hm?" Roy looked up, meeting his eyes with Riza's. "Oh, yes. I'll be there to sign it in a sec.." A few minutes later, he stood up, pen in hand, and walked over to her desk. Havoc looked up, and watched him intensively the entire time.. Roy skimmed through the paper, not really paying attention to what it said. He put the paper back down on her desk, held it in place with his left hand, and scribbled his signature on the line. She cleared her throat.

"Uh..." She muttered. "Sir, do you know what you just signed for?" She spoke up, louder.

"No, what?" He looked back down at the paper again, and actually began reading it.

Riza smiled slightly. "You'll find out soon, I'm sure." She grabbed the document from his hands and set it down. "You can read it while I'm gone. I need to go change."

"Why?"

"You'll find out." She said as she walked over to the door, but stopped at Havoc's desk long enough to whisper a warning to him. "Have fun boys." She then waved slightly as she walked out of the door frame and walked to the woman's locker room.

---

Roy waited until she left and picked the document back up to read over it. His eyes widened as he read it. He started laughing and sat down in Riza's chair, something that no one did.

All of the other officers in the office watched as this happened and finally could take it any longer, Fuery asked. "What's it say?"

Roy leaned back in the chair and replied. "The new Fuhrer needs one more signature for something."

Falman spoke up this time. "What is it, sir?"

Roy began laughing harder. "You'll never believe it!"

Havoc sighed.. "Just tell it already, chief."

"Every Friday all military women are required to wear mini skirts to work."

Everyone's eyes widened. It was the day they'd all been waiting for! The day they got to see all the women wear mini skirts! Out of everything going wrong, one thing goes right! Blood started dripping from a few of their noses.

"You better not be thinking of Riza!" Roy yelled.

Havoc frowned. "You better not either."

* * *

This purely fan made. I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. The owner is Hiromu Arakawa.

Vamp: Yup! Chapter 8... Sorry this took so long, guys! And thank you if you're still with us! Oh, By the way, exciting stuff in chapter 9!


	9. Calls of Info

_**Chapter 9 Calls of Info**_

Riza smiled as she walked back into the office to see Roy sitting at her desk and him eying the document about Fridays that all the of the military women would hate, even if it would be funny to see the all of the men's faces. She glanced over at the other boys in the room and was confused to see some of them looking at her and their noes bleeding. She brushed it off and walked over to where Roy was sitting at his desk and cleared her throat getting his attention away from the document.

"Thinking of who else you can get to sign it, that is a high rank, sir?"

"How'd you guess?" Roy replied with a smirk.

"Lucky guess, I suppose, sir." She smiled.

Roy laughed and got up, walking closer to her and whispering so no one else could hear. "Later, when all of the guys are off doing something else, I have an idea of were we can get information from."

Riza nodded and pointed over to the other boys in the room. "But what's with them? They've been watching the whole time."

Roy looked over at them. "I told you to stop thinking about her in a mini skirt! I have more than one reason for that you know!"

"What..." She looked down and put her hand on her gun. "What did he just say that you guys are thinking about.....? I don't mind Roy, I even expected it from him... But you guys!" None of them answered, and that made Riza a little angry. She sat down at her desk and sighed.

"Maybe I'll be the only woman in the military who doesn't wear a skirt on Fridays." Now that caught their attention.

"We're sorry, Lieutenant Hawkeye!!!" They all shouted in a slur. She smiled a bit, and looked up at Roy, to see his expression.

'Well... At least he looks relieved...' She thought to herself.

---

A little later, the men left, leaving Roy and Riza alone in the office together.

"Okay..." He started.. "I figured we'd call the Elric brothers for some info."

Riza smiled slightly. "How'd I know you were thinking about getting info from them?"

Roy thought for a second. "Cause they're the only ones in the field who might know what's going on."

She just smiled and shook her head at him as she walked over to his desk. He began dialing the number he was sure they were at right then and glanced over at Riza as he waited for someone to answer. He smiled at her, encouragingly, and reached his arm out, grabbing her hand, and pulling her closer, from the place she usually stood at behind his desk away from him. He was about to say something to her when some one answered on the other end of the phone, releasing her hand at the time.

"Rockbell residence."

"Oh, Winry. Is FullMetal still there?" Roy asked.

"Hello, Colonel. Yeah, he's out back." She replied, quickly.

"Could you get him?"

"Sure.... Hang on." She replied and Roy heard her set the phone down.

"What do you want Colonel?" Edward's voice asked after a few minutes.

"We need your help. Some information to tell the truth." Roy replied as he felt Riza's eyes looking straight at him.

"Who's 'we'?"

"Riza and myself."

"Why? Did something happen?" Edward asked, confused.

Roy cleared his throat, somewhat uneasily."Yes. I was sent away on a mission for a week, and during that time, Riza had no clue, and a..." Roy's eyebrow twitched angrily. " 'Doppleganger' supposedly, of myself, hurt her terribly, and when I came back, everyone was upset with me. Any clue, FullMetal?"

"Hm..." Edward muttered. "Uh...I do have an idea, but Al and I will be leaving Resembool soon, and we'll come to Central to help you guys out, Colonel."

"Okay.. Thanks, FullMetal. I suppose I'll see you here in a few days. Goodbye." Roy hung up, and a clicking noise was heard on Edward's end of the phone, due to Roy putting the phone down on the receiver.

---

Edward sighed, and went back outside to deliver the news.

"Al..." He started.

"Yes, brother?" Alphonse replied, looking up. Edward sighed again.

"We have to go to Central within the next few days..."

"Why brother?"

"Lieutenant Hawkeye and Colonel Mustang have a case, that might lead us closer to our goal." Alphonse sighed.

"Okay... Man, I was having fun with Winry!"

---

Roy looked over at Riza who smiled softly at him causing him to smile too. He turned his chair toward her, reached out, grabbed her waist, and pulled her down to sit on his lap. She wrapped her arms his neck and pecked him on the lips.

"So Edward's going to be coming?"

"Yeah, I think he knows more then he said... I didn't actually give all the details." Roy replied with a smile.

"I know." She looked over to her arm and then at him. "How are you? With how bad Havoc beat you, you must still hurt."

"I'm fine, only hurts a little. What about you? Your arm?"

"It's okay. I'll have to change the bandage later though." She smiled.

Roy smirked and kissed her full on the lips for a few minutes, her easily giving into him. They pulled apart, she smiled as he started kissing and nipping at the skin on her neck before the door opened to the office revealing Havoc and Fuery. The two men stared with they're eyes widened, Havoc's cigarette fell out of his mouth, and Roy pulled back from Riza's neck to as the both stared at the men.

"What the..." Havoc said still in shock.

Riza's face went red. "Colonel, let go."

Roy did as he was told. "But..."

Fuery smiled. "Everything okay?"

Riza nodded. "Yes."

"How can it be okay?" Havoc growled but didn't say anything else after Riza shot him a glared that could kill. He flinched a bit.

Fuery saw Riza's reaction, and elbowed Havoc in the side. "Don't do that to her!" He whispered. Havoc rolled his eyes then got a bad cramp in his side where Fuery elbowed him.

"Ow!" He called out. He rubbed his side until the cramp went away.

Roy's eyebrow twitched. "What.. was that for?"

"I got a cramp..." Havoc said, hanging his head. Out of nowhere, the clock struck twelve o'clock and the noise it made startled everyone in the room.

Fuery looked with a sideways glance at the clock on the wall. "Well! Time for lunch." He said, turning his weight onto his opposite foot and started walking. "You coming Lieutenant Havoc, sir?"

Havoc was just standing there staring into space when Fuery called to him. "Huh?" He turned half of his body, including his head to look at the person who was talking to him. "Yeah." He began following Fuery, but not before shooting Mustang a death glare.

Riza frowned and Mustang just snickered at the fact that Havoc was mad for no reason. It was silent until Riza's stomach growled loudly, making her cheeks turn red, and her hair stick up a bit. Mustang laughed at what happened, and the look on her face. In return she smiled a bit, and giggled nervously before blushing again, and scratching the back of her head, holding her stomach with the other hand.

"Time for lunch?"

This purely fan made. I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. The owner is Hiromu Arakawa.

Vamp: Thanks for waiting so patiently! I've been really busy, but I've been trying to work when I get the time! Thanks for reading! & We'll get right to work on the next chapter!


End file.
